Stone roses
by Babel121
Summary: Cadeau pour Lostin, POV. Quelque soit sa couleur, une rose possède toujours des épines...


**Auteuse** : Babel (babel121yahoo.fr)  
**Titre** : Stone Roses  
**Base** : Naruto  
**Genre** : Songfic, POV Hinata, Déprime…  
**Couple** : Vous verrez bien si vous les reconnaîtrez… 

**Disclaimer** : Hinata ne m'appartient pas… Pas plus que la zik qui vient de la série Weiss Kreuz Gluhen…

**Notes** : Je ne devrais pas écrire de fics quand je suis déprimée… Ca se ressent immédiatement… En tout cas, cette fic est un cadeau pour Lostin qui a su me remettre un peu de baume au cœur par sa présence jamais envahissante et toujours réconfortante.

_**Stone Roses**_

**__**

Samishisa wo konagona ni shitai  
Kooraseta hana  
Nigiri tsubusu youni kowashite

_Je veux pulvériser la solitude en petits morceaux  
-- Comme une fleur gelée --  
Je la broierais et la casserais de mes propres mains _

__

**J'en ai assez ! Assez d'être seule ! Assez de ne réussir à rien ! Assez d'être trop timide ! Assez !!!  
Je réussirais à changer, je réussirais à m'ouvrir aux autres , je ne serais pas seule toute ma vie…  
Je l'espérais…  
Mais je n'y crois plus… Ces discours ne me convainquent plus… J'ai perdu tout espoir de changement…  
J'ai perdu mon espoir…**

****

Mou ii to naiteta  
Mou ii to naiteta  
Ano hito dake ga  
Boku no boku no hohoemi deshita yo

_C'est assez, j'ai pleur  
C'est assez, j'ai pleur  
Seule cette personne  
Etait mon… mon sourire _

__

**J'ai souvent pleuré dans ma vie, pour bien des raisons et principalement à cause de ma famille, cette famille qui privilégie l'honneur à l'amour… Mais je n'avais jamais autant pleuré qu'à ce moment l  
Il n'y avait personne d'autre… Personne d'autre que lui qui pouvait me relever le coin des lèvres en un sourire… Personne d'autre qui pouvait me redonner l'espoir d'une vie meilleure… Il n'y avait que lui…  
Mais je ne l'ai plus… Il appartient à une autre personne à présent, il est devenu l'espoir de quelqu'un d'autre et ne sera plus jamais le mien… **

****

Hito wa minna bara no hana

_Les gens sont semblables aux roses… _

__

**Des roses… Ces fleurs nobles et somptueuses…  
Il en existe de toute sorte, de toutes les couleurs… Des magnifiques rouges apportant le sourire comme de minuscules soleils mais aussi bien des extrêmement sombres, toutes aussi belles et attirantes mais portant la noirceur en leur cœur. Mais de la plus claire à la plus sombre, toutes portent des épines…  
Toutes peuvent faire mal…  
Et ce ne sont pas de celles dont on se méfie le plus que l'on récolte les plus grandes plaies le plus souvent… Mais bien de celles dont on s'approche volontiers les bras grands ouverts, inconscient des épines cachées par leur beauté.**

****

Kokoro ni himeta iwa de  
Kudaite wa akai akai namida wo  
Nagashiteiru no deshou  
Itsuwatte

_Sur la pierre cachée en mon cœur  
Ce qui ressort est une rougeur ; des larmes rouges  
Coulent, non ?  
Mais elles sont trompeuses… _

__

**   
  
De tous les sentiments que je ressentais et que j'ai cachés en moi, la plupart se sont regroupés en mon cœur. Ils y ont formé une boule de remords et de regrets. Mon attitude ne pouvait m'apporter que ce genre de sentiments, remords d'avoir réagi si bêtement des fois, regrets de ne pas avoir agi d'autres…  
Et pourtant je ne montre rien, je continue à sourire à mes coéquipiers, à mes amis mais ces sourires ne sont plus ceux d'avant…  
Ils ne servent qu'à cacher ce que je ressens en moi, à cacher mes vrais sentiments.**

Tsurai omoi ga samete  
Munefusagu iwa ni natta no da yo to  
Dakara ai wa taete  
Umarete konai to

_Les sentiments déchirants s'atténuent  
A mesure que la chose emplissant mon cœur devient une pierre  
Pour cette raison, l'amour disparaît  
Et ne renaît jamais _

__

**Sentiments qui disparaissent à mesure que la boule grossit et durcit en moi. Et finisse par prendre tant de place que l'amour n'a plus la sienne en moi et ne disparaisse… J'ai perdu trop de temps avant de me décider et un autre l'a fait pour moi…  
Une autre personne a su écouter son cœur et en faire ressortir les plus beaux sentiments pouvant y exister…  
Une rose presque noire a su en devenir une d'une pureté éclatante alors que moi, rose initialement blanche, plonge peu à peu dans les ténèbres…  
Et ne compte pas en revenir…  
J'ai perdu la seule raison qui me faisait encore espérer…  
Sans espoir, une rose ne peut plus fleurir… et encore moins s'épanouir…  
Et j'ai perdu le mien le jour où il a dit oui…**

****

Dokoka de kiita  
Dareka ni kiita  
Orokana hanashi  
Kanashii ne

_   
  
Je l'ai entendue quelque part,  
Je l'ai entendue de quelqu'un  
C'est une histoire insensée.  
Triste, n'est-ce pas ?_

**Je ne l'ai même pas entendu de sa propre bouche mais à travers des ragots du village.  
Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de courir vers lui pour le vérifier de mes propres yeux.  
Et je l'ai vu… Là, dans les bras d'un autre…  
Rose d'un jaune puissant cerné d'un rouge sanglant dans les feuilles d'une rose d'un cobalt profond.  
Depuis ce jour, il me semble que cette rose bleu nuit et moi même avons échangé nos place… Elle remonte peu à peu à la lumière alors que je plonge dans les abîmes où elle se trouvait…  
Elle m'a volé mon soleil, ma lumière, ma vie.**

****

Dokomademo shinjitsudzuketai  
Jounetsu no hana  
Saiteiru no tooku hanarete

_   
  
Peu importe comment, je veux continuer à croire  
Qu'une fleur de passion  
Eclos… Loin, loin de moi_

**En fait, je pense que je vais réussir à changer… Mais de façon radicalement différente de celle à laquelle je pensais auparavant…  
Au lieu de réussir à sortir mes sentiments au grand jour et devenir un jour telle la rose flamboyante que je prenais en exemple, je vais continuer à les enfouir en moi et évoluer en une fleur du noir le plus absolu.  
Ainsi, je rencontrerais peut-être un autre exemple, un rose encore plus sombre que moi que je suivrais…  
Et je recommencerais encore et encore la même erreur…**

****

Aa sotto nemutta  
Aa sotto nemutta  
Ano hito dake ga  
Boku no boku no monogatari deshita

_   
  
Ah, je dormais silencieusement  
Ah, je dormais silencieusement  
Seule cette personne était mon… mon histoire_

**Je dormais éveillée, je rêvais chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde un peu plus…  
Seule dans mon coin, je passais mon temps à l'observer et à imaginer toutes les situations qui pourraient me pousser à lui parler, à m'approcher de sa lumière, a enflammer ma blancheur solitaire de sa chaleur.  
Je ne vivais que pour les moments où je le verrais, les moments où j'oserais l'approcher, ou encore mieux, lui dire quelques mots…  
Je ne vivais que pour lui et uniquement par lui… **

****

Kitto itsuka bara no hana

_   
  
Sûrement, un jour, une rose…_

**J'ai perdu tout espoir envers cette rose si vivante… Mais peut-être que je rencontrerais une rose presque morte… Une rose dans mon cas ayant perdu tout espoir.  
Une rose avec laquelle je pourrais plonger à jamais dans les ténèbres, une rose possédant un cœur aussi dur que le mien… Une rose qui ne me brisera pas le mien car elle connaîtrait déjà la douleur que cela provoque… Surtout quand le cœur est encore tendre et n'a jamais connu un tel supplice auparavant. **

****

Mune wo fusaida iwa wo  
Kudaitara akai akai tsubomi ga  
Sora ni saku no deshou  
Hitotsu dake

_Si la Pierre qui emprisonne mon cœur  
Casse, un rouge bourgeon écarlate  
Devrait s'épanouir vers le ciel…  
Juste un… _

__

**En fait, mon cœur devrait presque être à nouveau brisé pour que je reprenne le 'droit chemin'. Le chemin voulu par mon père, par mes amis, par celui que j'aimais…  
Mais c'est une direction que je ne peux plus prendre à présent que mon cœur s'est asséch  
Une trajectoire qui m'est devenu en sens interdit…  
Je ne peux plus prendre que le parcours inverse, m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres quand eux courent vers la lumière…  
Mon cœur s'est durci mais son centre est encore tendre. D'une tendresse sans pareil… Mais si bien enfouie dans la dureté que je n'en ressens plus les effets, que je ne les ressentirais plus jamais… Sauf si une autre rose parvient à créer une fissure dans ma carapace… Et qu'un bourgeon de douceur parvient à s'y glisser…  
Mais cela m'étonnerait fort que quelqu'un soit capable de cela un jour… **

****

Hito no omoi ga kiete  
Kono hoshi ga iwa ni naranai youni  
Kono yasashii uta de  
Iyasareru youni

_   
  
Les émotions des gens s'évanouissent  
Mais les étoiles ne deviennent pas des pierres  
Dans cette chanson douce  
C'est comme si elles étaient guéries_

**Je ne suis pas la seule rose ayant perdu son espoir… Il en existent deux qui on vu leurs espérances s'évanouirent en fumée comme les miennes. Une d'un rose brillant et une autre d'un jaune pastel… Mais elles n'ont pas durci leur cœur comme moi… Elles se sont trouvées une autre rose à aimer… Un autre espoir à suivre… Elles se sont blotties dans les pétales d'une fleur d'un vert sombre pour l'une et d'un gris pâle pour l'autre, cicatrisant les plaies béantes de la tendresse de leur cœur à l'aide des baumes de leur amant.  
Mais moi, je ne pouvais pas avoir un autre amour que lui.  
Ma vie était lui.  
Quand il s'est trouvé une autre vie, j'ai perdu la mienne…  
Je me suis perdue…  
Et je ne pourrais pas retrouver une vitalité telle qu'il l'a été pour moi…  
Jamais.**

****

Kokoro ni himeta iwa de  
Kudaite wa akai akai namida wo  
Nagashiteiru no deshou  
Itsuwatte

_Sur la pierre cachée en mon cœur  
Ce qui ressort est une rougeur ; des larmes rouges  
coulent, non ?  
Mais elles sont trompeuses…_

__

**   
  
Je joue une comédie cruelle envers mes amis qui croient apercevoir la tendresse de mon cœur qui effleure.  
Mais ce qu'ils ne voient ne sont que les larmes de sang qu'il verse en pleurant son amour déchu que je masque en sourires.  
Sourires parfois tristes mais sourires quand même…  
Alors que tout ce que je souhaite faire est une grimace de dégoût en voyant les leurs… Ou alors éclater en sanglot quand je les vois s'enlacer…  
Mais non, je leur souris et leur fait croire que je suis heureuse pour eux. Alors que mon cœur pleure sans discontinuer, depuis si longtemps…**

Tsurai omoi ga samete  
Munefusagu iwa ni natta no da yo to  
Dakara ai wa taete  
Umarete konai to

_   
  
Les sentiments déchirants s'atténuent  
A mesure que la chose emplissant mon cœur devient une pierre  
Pour cette raison, l'amour disparaît  
Et ne renaît jamais_

**   
  
Mais j'en ai assez de cette comédie.  
Je ne compte pas la faire encore longtemps… J'en ai assez de leur mentir constamment.  
Alors plutôt que de devoir leur cacher cette vérité, je vais faire en sorte de ne plus les voir du tout…  
Je n'aurais plus l'occasion de leur mentir et ils n'auront pas l'horreur de voir ce qu'ils m'ont fait devenir… Ils ne verront pas mes pétales devenus noirs… Ils ne distingueront pas l'obscurité de mon cœur…  
Il pleureront peut-être la perte d'une amie, mais ne connaîtront pas la douleur des remords… La détresse qui a étreint le mien quand je me suis aperçue que j'aurais pu y faire quelque chose…  
Ni le vide que je ressens à présent que mon cœur n'est plus que dureté et froideur.**

Dokoka de kiita  
Dareka ni kiita  
Orokana hanashi  
Kanashii ne

_   
  
Je l'ai entendue quelque part,  
Je l'ai entendue de quelqu'un  
C'est une histoire insensée.  
Triste, n'est-ce pas ?_

**Avant que la noirceur ne soit telle que je ne puisse plus leur cacher, avant que mon comportement ne s'en ressente de mon état, avant que mes sourires, même faux, ne s'effacent à jamais…  
Pour finir cette histoire qui ne concerne que moi et mon cœur, pour mettre un terme à toute cette comédie, pour achever ma déchéance…  
Alors que mon cœur pleure son sang et mes yeux leurs larmes, je quitte pour toujours ceux que j'ai un jour portés en affection et sans me retourner, je leur murmure un adieu en détruisant à jamais le peu de tendresse que mon cœur protégeait encore en son sein…**

****

**OWARI **

Babel : …  
Hinata : Depuis quand tu écris sur moi ???  
Babel : J'avoue, la fic de Ko m'a un peu beaucoup influencée sur le choix de mon sujet pour cette fic…  
Hinata : -- Tu pouvais vraiment pas la faire avec quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Babel : Non.  
Hinata : Et pourquoi ?  
Babel : Parce que ça devait être toi et puis c'est tout.  
Hinata : Ca m'avance beaucoup ça…  
Babel : Ecoute ma belle, je suis pas d'humeur à argumenter alors tu fais pas chier et tu la fermes, ok ?  
Hinata : … éè 


End file.
